Florian
by Hekarid
Summary: Tyrion les da la espalda el tiempo suficiente para no ver ese rayo de luna hacerse promesa y los labios juntarse con torpeza —En respuesta al desafío lanzado por Humty Dhumpty Dhu al foro El Poney Pisador. Sansa/Bilbo


**Fandom:** ASOIAF y The Hobbit **Pairing:** Sansa/Bilbo.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Todo de Martín y Tokien.

 **Spoilers:** Nop. Pero por si acaso spoilers del tercer libro de Martin (Tormenta de espadas).

Posiblemente me odiéis. En especial tú Humpty que sé que esto no es lo que querías pero es que Bilbo es mucho para Sansa o será que ella nunca me ha agradado mucho... Como sea Tyrion me entiende y es (el culpable de la ambigüedad de las cosas) en definitiva el verdadero protagonista de ésta historia. Gomen.

 ***En respuesta al desafío lanzado por Humpty Dumpty Dhu al foro El Poney Pisador***

Se ve diferente. No es que tenga el cabello menos rojo o los ojos más hinchados o que la sombra de miedo que parece seguirla a todas partes haya desaparecido. Es otra cosa, una especie de serenidad olvidada en el fondo de un baúl, una pequeña partícula de esperanza que le da la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo todo. A todos. A Joffrey principalmente.

''Se le ha congelado el corazón'' -piensa Tyrion con tristeza. ''Sus dioses la han escuchado y le han endurecido el corazón''

Pero no es eso, sabe que tampoco es eso porque Sansa sigue esperando por caballeros valientes que la vengan a rescatar. Está seguro de ello. Se lo ha escuchado decir entre suspiros mientras duerme. Sin embargo algo ha cambiado en ella, _está tranquila._ Tranquila de esa manera que hace sospechar, que hace pensar en una conspiración o un plan (seguro) de escape. Y aunque a Tyrion se le es difícil imaginársela haciendo algo así, allí está, siguiéndola entre los pasillos laberinticos de la fortaleza como uno más de los tantos espías de Cercei.

— Aquí está lo que me pediste— le escucha decir. No ve a quien le habla pero sí distingue la espuma blanca de la torta de limón desaparecer de sus manos y la alegre contestación que la precede.

— ¡Muchas gracias! No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin probar un pastelillo de limón, son mis favoritos ¿Sabes? A los buenos elfos de Rivendell se les olvidó echarme un par de estos y eso que se los recordé tres veces ¡TRES! Hay que ver que gentes más despistadas son esos elfos...

Sansa tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y sonríe de esa manera que Tyrion nunca le ha visto hacer a nadie: una sonrisa cálida de ojos brillantes, la que de niño siempre imaginó que tendría su madre y la que nunca le ha dedicado a él a pesar de ser el único que ha velado por su bienestar. Hay algo dentro de su pecho que se retuerce cuando la ve, algo pequeñito e incomprensible como la cara redonda y las patas lanudas que se balancean rítmicamente en la rama del árbol.

— Cuéntame el final de la historia —Pide Sansa hincándose de esa forma que da la impresión de estar rezándole a sus dioses norteños— Por favor, mi señor, quiero saber cómo termina.

— ¿Qué historia? ¡ahh! ...esa historia...— La pequeña criatura se lleva una mano al mentón y luego se rasca la cabeza. Tyrion se pregunta si vendrá del otro lado del Mar Angosto, nunca ha visto nada parecido a él. — La verdad es que todavía no lo sé, ya te lo dije no recuerdo nada más desde que caí en ese pozo... —La criatura, ''Bilbo'' como la llama Sansa, se encoge en su lugar aparentemente desolado. Tyrion le escucha vagamente decir algo sobre enanos, agua y testarudos, y luego ya nada porque Sansa lo está abrazando fuertemente contra su pecho, y Tyrion les da la espalda.

Les da la espalda el tiempo suficiente para decidirse que hacer. Para no ver ese rayo de luna hacerse promesa y los labios juntarse con torpeza. Con incredulidad y secreto anhelo. El tiempo suficiente que se le alarga como chicle esos tres segundos en que Sansa le ruega que le lleve con él, que odia ese nido de ratas, que odia a su esposo y al rey, y la criatura, Bilbo, tropieza y se aparta sin entender nada o entendiéndolo todo y no saber qué hacer. Balbuceando que no puede hacer eso, que ahora mismo está en una misión y que, sinceramente no está seguro de terminarla con vida. Sansa llora al escucharlo. Llora en silencio comprendiendo finalmente que incluso sus cuentos de hadas están llenos de telarañas y anhelos rotos, que el pequeño ser que le devolvió la esperanza en esos cuentos hablándole de elfos y ninfas es el mismo que se la arrebata cuando inexplicablemente comienza a desvanecerse y dejarla sola.

Tyrion la ve encorvarse como si ya no le quedaran fuerzas, como si esas tres palabras de la criatura lograran lo que su sobrino no pudo; Y las ganas de consolarla son aún más fuertes que aquella otra noche solo que Tyrion no lo hace, no se mueve más que para darle la espalda y alejarse. A fin de cuentas ella lo odia y no hay nada que un medio-hombre como él pueda hacer por ella, él no es ni Florian ni la Espada del Amanecer ni ninguno de sus soñados caballeros, el solo es Tyrion, y Tyrion solo tiene palabras para regalar y ninguna de ellas son las que a Sansa le gustaría escuchar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acepto criticas constructivas y tomates podridos D:**


End file.
